It is known from German Patent Application No. DE 199 58 393 that information about the driver type may be derived from a time-averaged fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine. A transmission control system of the motor vehicle in which the internal combustion engine is installed is activated as a function of the ascertained driver type. German Patent Application No. DE 103 35 732 describes the establishment of a limit for an actuation rate of a gas pedal as a function of a previously ascertained driver type. When the limit is exceeded, more fuel is injected.